Highly efficient chemical gene synthesis with high fidelity and low cost has a central role in biotechnology and medicine, and in basic biomedical research. De novo gene synthesis is a powerful tool for basic biological research and biotechnology applications. While various methods are known for the synthesis of relatively short fragments in a small scale, these techniques often suffer from scalability, automation, speed, accuracy, and cost.